The Love of my life
by BuGhead0224
Summary: Betty and jughead are moving in together. after Jughead published his new novel that took off almost instantly the realize that they want to be together for the rest of there lives and the first step is to live together.


Disclaimer: Betty and Jughead are in their early 20s and just moved in together and they live in L.A. Jughead just published his novel and it took off right away to a New York best selling novel. and is starting a new book while Betty is by his side every step of the way.

enjoy the story xox Natalie Mitchell

i'm so happy me and jug are finally doin it were moving in together! I told veronica on the phone. "woah woah woah B, back up how and when did this happen?! " well it was last night jug took me out for dinner at this really nice restaurant because he was gone for a week to go see family back in riverdale. We just talked about all that has been going on with each other while hes been away and the success of his novel. "ok ok get to the moving in part!", veronica said. Ok V, i'm getting there. Anyway then he mentioned the future are future. he said, "so Betty we never talk about the future like were do you see us in ten years". Well, I see us first of all married with one or two kids settled down in a nice house in are late 30s after we have traveled the world and you have 3 new york best time selling novels cause you already have one. And you have become a famous author. "wow you already have it figured out dont you". he said with a soft chuckle. well I do think about every now and again. "you guys are so cute"! said veronica. Shut up V, i'm getting to the good part, I say laghing. He then says, "what if we...moved in together"? as he takes a sip of wine and gives me a funny but serious look. wait jug, I say. Are you asking me to move in with you? "...Maybe"? he says with a smirk on his face. Jug? I say with a serious face. "yes Betty I want you to move in with me I love you and I wanna spend the rest on my like with you. besides we are spending the night with each other almost every night why not make if official". hes says with a big smile on his face. well i guess i do get pretty lonley with out you so...Sure why not. I say with the same face whenever I said yes to being serpent queen. "well then malady its official me and you are moving in together. next step is proposing". ok cant wait my love. I say while laughing. "AWE B! i'm so happy for you guys but you dont need to go into detail of what happend after you guys got bake in eating". veronica says. ok V i love you i gotta start packing. "love you CONGRATS"! Bye.

ok were to start, I say quietly to myself. then sudenly there is a knock at the door and in comes jughead. "hey there future roomie"! JUG! I ran up to him and planted a big kiss on his lips. "I came here to help you pack, but maybe you have other plans". jughead says with a laugh. maybe. I say with a seducing tone and smirk. I stand on my toes and give him a passonite kiss on the lips and he kisses me back.

I wake up thinking about last night and how soon the love of my life betty cooper will be right here by my side every morning. I had to see her. I get up and get ready, go in my car, and drive 10 miles to betty's apartment. I knock on her door so exited to see her and walk in. hey there future roomie! I say. "JUG! she says with the bigest smile on her face. I could tell she wanted to see me too. she runs up and gives e a big an passionet kiss. god I loved her so much. I came here to help you pack, but maybe you have other plans. i say with with a chuckle. "maybe". she says with an all too fimillar smirk. she stands up on her toes and gives me another kiss. I needed her right now. I picked her up and she starts to giggle. I layed her on the bed and kissed down her neck leaving little love marks. "jug"? she says yeah? i say whille still kissing her neck. "I love you". I look up and in her eyes I love you too betty and continue to kiss her. a few minutes later of us kissing we sit us start taking off each others shirts. to were betty is in her bra and I am shirtless. She lays on top of me and kisses me while I take of her bra. she is so perfect her curves and her movment all I can think about is her and only her. I flip her around not breaking the kiss and she starts to take of my belt then my pants. and throws them across the room. I laugh at that. I kiss down her body down to her sweat pants and take them off and trow the away. I look up at her for approvel and when she nods her head yes I take them off and slip my tounge inside of her. "OH god jug" she says while pulling my hair

"OH god jug" I say as he puts his tounge inside me it felt so good and it amazes me how good he is at this kinda stuff, But damn how did I get so lucky a guy who is good looking good in bed and a great person. after a minute of that I pull his head up to kiss me and flip him around and kiss him once agian and kiss all the way down his body and tke off his boxers. and start bopping my head down of him moaning. "betts"? jughead groans. I look at him and come up to his face and look at him in the eyes. I love you so much I say. "I love you too", he says. he kisses me and I just melt I needed him now. I sit up and start ridding him. every bounce is pleasure. A few minutes later im gonna explode and I can tell jug is too. "Betts", jughead groans. Jug I'm gonna. he cuts me off "I know you can Its ok". I do as he says I let go.

"jug i'm gonna", she says. I know you can its ok I say. Im going to explode too. I feel as she lets go and I do too very shortly after. god she is so beautiful I just wanted to hold her forever, and soon I would be able too. she crashes down on my chest trying to catch her breath. "jug"? she says yes love I say. "we should really start packing". she says with a giggle. yeah I guess we should as I kiss her forehead. she looks up at me and says "I cant wait to do this all the time". I kiss her and say me too you have no idea. we get up, get dressed, and start packing.


End file.
